nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky (Child's Play)
Charles Lee Ray (also known as "The Lakeshore Strangler", and nicknamed "Chucky") is a character and the titular antagonist of the Child's Play horror film series. Chucky is portrayed as a notorious serial killer whose spirit inhabits a fictional "Good Guy" doll and continuously tries to transfer his soul from the doll to a human body. The character has become one of the most recognizable horror icons, often mentioned alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Leatherface, Pinhead and Michael Myers, and has been referenced numerous times in pop culture. In 1999, the Chucky character was nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain for the film Bride of Chucky. He was created by writers David Kirschner and Don Mancini and is portrayed and voiced by Brad Dourif in both live-action and voice-over.1 Contents show Designedit Child's Play director Tom Holland explained that Chucky draws heavily from theMy Buddy dolls: "I originally called him Buddy, and I couldn’t use it because of the ‘My Buddy’ doll. I went out, I got a ‘My Buddy’ doll, I got a Raggedy Ann, a Raggedy Andy and I got one of those life-size baby infants. And I still have it out back. They are the creepiest things in the world. And what I told designerKevin Yagher was, I wanted Buddy, but I wanted the Raggedy Andy coloring – those button overalls, and I wanted the freckles and all that. And then I wanted the meanest-looking son of a expletive Raggedy Ann and Andy doll that you could create, but I wanted it with the creepiness of that infant doll."2 Historyedit Child's Play (1988)edit Main article: Child's Play (1988 film) Charles Lee Ray (born March 9, 1950), known as the "Lakeshore Strangler", is a voodoo-obsessed serial killer on the run from the police in 1988 Chicago. After his driver and partner Eddie Caputo abandons him in his van to escape the police, Ray takes refuge in a toy shop, where he is shot by homicide detective Mike Norris. Aware that he is mortally wounded, Ray swears revenge on Mike and Eddie before transferring his soul into a Good Guy doll via a voodoo ritual. Thunder and lightning destroy the store due to the ritual. Mike finds Ray's body in the aftermath, believing him to be dead. A day later, single mother Karen Barclay buys a Good Guy doll from a peddler for her son Andy's sixth birthday. The doll, now possessed by Ray and called "Chucky", kills Andy's babysitter, Maggie, by hitting her with a hammer, causing her to fall out of the apartment window to her death. Mike suspects that Andy killed her, angering his mother. The police leave and Andy insists that Chucky is alive, much to the dismay of Karen, who scolds Andy for this claim. The next day, Chucky tells Andy to skip school and take him to Eddie's house. Andy does so and urinates outside while Chucky enters the residence. Chucky turns up the gas in Eddie's oven, startling Eddie, who shoots and accidentally causes an explosion, killing him while Chucky escapes. Andy is suspected of the crime and placed in a mental hospital. Karen, at home, finds that Chucky has no batteries in him. Chucky, realizing he has been found out, suddenly says, "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" Karen, disturbed, threatens to throw Chucky into the fire. Just then, Chucky's voice changes to when he was in human form, cursing Karen. After a little fight Chucky then bites her arm and escapes. He later sneaks into Mike's car, attempts to strangle him and causes the car to crash. Mike survives and shoots Chucky in the shoulder, but Chucky makes an escape. Chucky confronts his voodoo mentor, John, about why the bullet wounded him and John insists that Chucky is slowly becoming human. Chucky's plea for help is rejected. Angered, he reveals a voodoo doll of John and breaks his leg, then threatening to kill him if he does not comply. John, frightened for his life, claims that Chucky must possess the body of the first person he revealed himself to or else he will be forever trapped in the form of a Good Guy doll. Chucky realizes this is Andy, fatally wounding John by stabbing his voodoo doll and escapes. Mike and Karen arrive on the scene and John tells them with his dying breath that Chucky can only be killed with a puncture to the heart, as he is not fully human yet. Chucky goes to the mental hospital to possess Andy's body, who manages to evade Chucky. Dr. Ardmore, looking after Andy, stops him but is electrocuted to death by Chucky. Andy returns home where Chucky has already arrived via the chimney. He knocks out Andy and attempts to possess him but Mike and Karen arrive suddenly and save Andy. Enraged, Chucky stabs Mike in the leg. Karen takes Andy and runs, Chucky in pursuit. Karen manages to trap Chucky in the fireplace and proceeds to burn him. The two open the fireplace when a charred Chucky attacks them once again. Karen shoots him with Mike's gun multiple times but misses his heart. Mike's partner Jack Santos arrives and is nearly strangled by Chucky but Chucky is finally shot in the heart and seemingly killed. Karen, Mike and Jack realize nobody will believe their story and leave the apartment after one final look at Chucky's remains. The movie fades with only Andy looking back at the burnt remains of the killer doll. Child's Play 2 (1990)edit Main article: Child's Play 2 Two years after being "killed", the company that made the original Chucky doll, Good Guys, is hit with bad publicity surrounding the incident. The company, as a result, decided to recover Chucky's burnt body and rebuild to disprove the theory. However, one of two men who were creating his new body are killed via electrocution, which is implied to be caused by Chucky. Chucky is then taken away by the CEO's assistant Mattson. While Mattson leaves his car getting vodka at a store Chucky, still after Andy, phones Grace, the manager of a foster center and asks for Andy's new address by posing as his "uncle". Chucky then carjacks the car and forces Mattson to drive him to the home of Phil and Joanne Simpson, Andy's new foster parents since his mother,Karen, is now in a mental hospital. Despite obliging, Mattson is suffocated to death by Chucky with a plastic bag. In the house Chucky while looking for Andy destroys the "Tommy" "Good-Guy" doll with Joanne's statue and buries the toy in the back yard. He then poses as "Tommy" and Andy who got grounded along with his foster sister Kyle (after Phil thinks one of them ruined Joanne's statue) plays with him thinking he is "Tommy". That night Chucky gags Andy and nearly possesses him but once again is stopped, this time by Kyle who sneaked into Andy's bedroom. Kyle though is blamed for what happened to Andy. Phil throws Chucky into the basement where he discovers he is bleeding, and thus turning slowly human. Chucky stalks Andy to his new school. A cunning Chucky writes obscenities on Andy's worksheet, causing his new teacher Miss Kettlewell to keep him in detention. Andy hears Chucky and escapes from the classroom in which he was serving detention. Chucky stabs the teacher with a pump before beating her to death with a yard stick for revenge. That night after Phil insists Chucky was in the basement the whole time. Andy using an electric knife goes after him. Chucky fights him but Phil arrives and dies after Chucky makes him fall down the stairs, snapping his neck. Joanne thinking Andy killed him has him sent back to the foster center. Kyle though finds the "Tommy" doll and after discovering Chucky is not in the dustbin tries to warn Joanne but she too is killed by Chucky. Chucky orders her to drive him to the foster center. Thereafter Kyle sets off the fire alarm Chucky kills Grace by stabbing her which causes her to land on a photocopy machine. Kyle goes after both Chucky and Andy, who are heading to the Play Pals factory. At the factory Chucky again fails to possess Andy and instead bleeds meaning he is now trapped in the doll having wasted too much time in the doll's body. As a result, Chucky decides to kill Andy instead but fails. Chucky though loses one of his hands and replaces it with his knife. He then kills a factory worker by having a bit of machinery dropped on him. Chucky "dies" again by having molten plastic poured on him and a hose goes into his mouth causing his head to explode. Child's Play 3 (1991)edit Main article: Child's Play 3 Eight years later, the factory is reopened. Chucky's remains are lifted away by a claw-crane. As it passes a vat of plastic, the remains bleed into it, causing Chucky's soul to inhabit a new doll. Chucky kills the CEO of the toy company by strangling him to death and traces Andy on the CEO's computer, finding him at a military school. Chucky delivers himself to the school, hoping to transfer into Andy's body, but is instead found by young recruit Tyler, who, once finding that the package for Andy is a Good Guy doll, decides to keep the doll for himself. Chucky is aggravated by this twist of events at first but inadvertently reveals his secret when realizing that Tyler is completely unknowing to who he really is and his true intentions, unlike Andy and is thus easier to manipulate and possess. Each time Chucky tries to execute his plan, he fails because Tyler constantly wants to play and Chucky reluctantly goes along with it and pretends to be Tyler's friend. Chucky's plans soon change to killing Andy. This way, Chucky will stop Andy's interference forever and simultaneously get revenge for suffering caused by Andy's earlier resistance. Later, Andy's roommate Harold sees Chucky slash the military barber's throat as the barber tried to cut Chucky's hair. The roommate does not tell Andy what he has witnessed. Chucky sabotages a game of capture-the-flag, replacing one side's paintballs with live ammunition. The blue team captain is killed in the contest. Chucky throws a grenade into the fray and runs off to search for Tyler. Harold sacrifices himself by jumping on top of the grenade. Tyler eventually realizes Chucky's ultimate goal and true "bad guy" character. Fearful of Chucky, Tyler runs. The chase leads them into a fairground ride, where a scythe cuts half of Chucky's face off. Chucky catches Tyler, planning to transfer his soul but is shot several times by Andy, as Andy cuts Chucky's hand off while he is grabbing at Tyler. Chucky is then thrown into a large fan, where he is sliced to pieces. Bride of Chucky (1998)edit Main article: Bride of Chucky Starting with Bride of Chucky, Chucky had a scarred look reminiscent of Frankenstein's monster.3 After the events of Child's Play 3, Chucky's remains are recovered by his former girlfriend and accomplice Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly), who has been searching for him ten years. She stitches the pieces back together, and performs the ritual to bring Chucky to life. At first, the Chucky doll remains comatose and this leads to Tiffany believing that the ritual did not work. Meanwhile, Tiffany's neighbor Jesse (Nick Stabile) and his girlfriend Jade (Katherine Heigl) have made an attempt to see each other again, despite the attempts of Jade's overprotective uncle police chief Warren (John Ritter), preventing any further reunion between the couple. They are driving through the rain in David's car when they are soon pulled over by a local policeman who is hired by Warren to track down Jesse and Jade if together. The policeman agrees to this task mostly because of an increase in his paycheck as a result. Back at Tiffany's home, she is visited by her friend Damian. He tries to deceive her into thinking he has committed a murder to please her by editing a bloody photo of his alleged "victim" that he has taken of himself, but Tiffany quickly catches on to the deception. At this point Tiffany turns around to see that Chucky was no longer lying in the place that she left him, which was the pentagram she made for on the floor of the trailer for the ritual. Tiffany then proceeds to find ways for Damian to stumble upon Chucky in the trailer, and have Chucky kill him as a result. When Damian tries to seduce Tiffany, Chucky appears sitting beside her. After Damian makes fun of Chucky, Tiffany deceives Damian into thinking that they were actually going to have sex and use Chucky as a "toy". She handcuffs Damian to her bed, places Chucky on his chest and dances for Damian (but truthfully just for Chucky). While dancing she confesses that she was once Chucky's lover while he was still in the human form of Charles Lee Ray. After Damian insults Chucky, the doll comes to life. He tears out Damian's lip piercings, causing excessive bleeding, and suffocates Damian with a pillow. Afterwards, Tiffany and Chucky share a happy reunion. However, it doesn't last when she learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he left her was just a piece of stolen jewelry from one of his previous victims. She promptly refuses to help Chucky become human, and locks him in a baby crib, intending to just keep him there as a prop for the next couple of days. She taunts Chucky, coming home and telling him that she thinks he was right when he said it would be best if they got married, to later bash Chucky's hopes of being freed by giving him a bride doll to "marry" instead (in which Chucky gives his famous quote, "You are so dead" in response to Tiffany's cruel joke). It is hinted that Tiffany originally plans to move on to another guy when she asks Jesse, who happens to be her neighbor, if he would be free to hang out some time later on while getting rid of Damian's body, which she locks away in a chest. Later that night while taking a bath and watching the news about Officer Bailey's (whom Tiffany had seduced and killed to get Chucky's remains) and Damian's bodies being discovered and later on The Bride of Frankenstein, Chucky escapes using the sharp engagement ring as the bars in the crib are wood, and in retaliation, kills Tiffany by throwing a small television in her bathtub and electrocuting her, and then transferring her soul into the bride doll as a form of revenge. Tiffany is furious when she wakes up and discovers what Chucky has done, but reluctantly follows Chucky's lead when she realizes that in order to transfer her soul into a human body, they would both need an amulet that was buried with Chucky's body in Hackensack, New Jersey, since Chucky wore it the night he died as Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. The two of them soon hatch a plan, and Tiffany calls Jesse to ask him to take two dolls to a "friend" at the Hackensack cemetery in New Jersey and promises a thousand dollars as a reward for complying. Pulled in by the money and the thought of what he could do with it for himself and Jade, Jesse decides to do the favor for Tiffany. Jesse stops by Tiffany's to pick up Chucky and Tiffany and finds them in their doll state. He then goes to Jade's to pick her up and run away with her. It is then that Chucky and Tiffany plan to possess the young couple once they have the amulet needed for the ritual. During the road trip to Hackensack, Chucky and Tiffany kill anyone who stands in Jessie's and Jade's way, (therefore their way) including Jade's uncle who comes to leave a bag of marijuana for Needlenose to find and arrest Jesse for, and Needlenose who pulls Jesse and Jade over, finds the bag, and intends to arrest Jesse thus stopping the trip to Hackensack to Chucky's amulet. Jesse and Jade are soon on the run when they are informed by David that the police are pinning the murders of Bailey and Damian on them while also comparing Jesse and Jade to "Bonnie and Clyde" and "Mickey and Mallory" from (Natural Born Killers) both a couple who were coincidentally mass murderers themselves (or multiple murderers, as David puts it, as "Mass murderers do it all at once."). Jesse and Jade are completely unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are not only alive, but the real culprits behind the murders and Warren's disappearance (as it is not known yet that he was murdered as well) and begin to gradually suspect each other, both too horrified and in love to leave the other and sell the other out to the cops. Jessie and Jade soon stop at a hotel and are married. While watching the news about the murders and the cops' search for them in their hotel room, their room is entered by another pair of intrusive newlyweds, Russ and Diane. While talking, Diane steals Jade's ring as well as the money Tiffany gives them for taking them to the cemetery. Angered by what she witnessed, Tiffany calls Diane a "thieving slut" and decides to kill both Russ and Diane that night. Later on, she carries out her decision by throwing a wine bottle up into a mirror that hangs over the couple's bed while they have sex, and Russ and Diane are killed by the sharp shards of glass that fall onto them. The glass also destroys the water bed, causing it to explode and for water and blood to engulf the bedroom floor. Chucky is impressed by this creative murder. He realizes his love for Tiffany and tells her that he loves her. He then proposes to her, and after putting on the ring, they engage in sexual intercourse themselves. The hotel's housekeeper finds Diane's and Russ's corpses, and her screams alert Jesse and Jade and they come into to check and see what the matter is and find the bloodbath themselves. They flee from the hotel with Chucky and Tiffany, horrified and suspicious of one another more than ever. They argue with each other, accusing each other of all of the evil doings that had occurred throughout the whole road trip when they are approached by David, who had tracked them down after speaking to each one about the couple's suspicions of each other. Chucky and Tiffany finally reveal themselves to Jesse and Jade after David finds Warren's body during the continued trip to Hackensack and alerts the nearby police. David, terrified by the dolls, backs out of the van and unknowingly into a passing truck, which kills him brutally and immediately. After escaping the police, Chucky and Tiffany reveal their true identities to the teens, as well as their true intentions to possess them in order to become human again. The group steals a mobile home after killing the elderly owners, outwitting the police who had guarded it. During the ride in the mobile home to Hackensack, Jesse and Chucky ride in the front with Chucky armed with a gun (in order to most likely keep Jesse under control) while Tiffany prepares Jade (by putting Tiffany's style of make-up on her) for the ritual and makes Swedish meatballs and bakes cookies for Chucky as well. After Tiffany serves him a plate of cookies, Chucky tells Jesse about the new pleasures of being married and having a wife, saying he would have never "waited this long to tie a knot". Jesse spots the pile of dirty dishes left by Chucky, and remembers that, because of morals and old sayings her mother would consistently tell her as a little girl, Tiffany despises men who enjoy being served to, but can't at least wash the dishes (as this would be, according to Tiffany, a guy treating his girl right). Jesse comments on Tiffany "not being much of a housekeeper", which leads things between Chucky and Tiffany in the direction that he hoped for when Chucky orders Tiffany to wash the dishes. Chucky's callous request of her to wash the dishes (and Jade's reminder of her morals by stating "You were nice enough to cook for him, the least he could do is wash a dish.") sparks Tiffany's fury and leads to an explosive argument between the two that involves the couple throwing sexual insults, plates, and a cookie at one another. Jade then takes advantage of the situation and Tiffany's distractions by kicking her into the oven. Chucky screams in rage and shoots at Jade but misses, after which Jesse shoves Chucky through the window. As Chucky is flying out the window, though, he shoots at Jesse at the same time and causes Jesse to drive the mobile home off the highway and crashes it, nearly destroying the vehicle. Jade escapes the mobile home with the help of Jesse, who saves her from the vengeful Tiffany (who escaped from the oven) before this. However, Jade is later found by Chucky, who still has the gun he had on the mobile home. Jesse manages to get off the mobile home before it explodes due to broken wire/shocks coming into contact with gasoline, and finds Tiffany. Seeing Chucky forcing Jade to go to the cemetery and find his grave, Jesse grabs Tiffany by her hair and runs off, pursuing Chucky and Jade while carrying the horribly injured and burned Tiffany. Finding his grave and killing a man who is digging it up for investigation into the murders on account of finding Chucky's DNA on a lighter at the scene of the crime, Chucky forces Jade to open the coffin, then has her take the amulet and toss it up to him. Jesse, with Tiffany, finds them, and both Jesse and Chucky trade both women to have their own wives back. Chucky ties up Jesse and Jade, and, with a now reluctant Tiffany, proceeds to perform the ritual. Right before the ritual is completed, Tiffany stops it by slipping a knife out that Chucky left in his pocket while they kiss and stabs him in the back. Chucky falls, and when he looks up at Tiffany and asks her why, she tells him to just look at them, and that they truly belonged dead. Chucky appears to have lost consciousness at first, in which Tiffany tells him, "Good-bye, Darling. I'll see you in Hell." However, as Jesse and Jade free themselves and Tiffany watches them and is thus distracted, Chucky picks up a shovel and attacks her. Finding another shovel, Tiffany fights back and the two proceed to fight to the death, with Chucky coming out on top after he fatally stabs her. Jesse then knocks Chucky into his grave, and just at that moment a crime investigator (Lawrence Dane) shows up to arrest Jesse and Jade. He stops and discovers the truth, however, when he sees the distraught Chucky who is trying to escape, yelling out, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Jade grabs the gun from the crime investigator, and before she kills him, Chucky tells her he'll come back because he always does, but ends his fourth life with a quite comical line, "But dying is such a bitch." Jade then proceeds to shoot Chucky five times and kills him. The crime investigator lets Jesse and Jade go, and tells them that he would tell the police that they weren't the murderers after all. As Jesse and Jade leave the gruesome scene, the crime investigator stays behind waiting for the cops' arrival. Wondering how to tell the police the truth and that Chucky and Tiffany were the culprits behind the murders the whole time, he stumbles upon Tiffany who suddenly awakens in labor. The crime investigator watches, horrified, as she gives birth to her and Chucky's child, a tiny, pale infant with angry eyes and sharpened, pointy teeth. The movie transitions into its ending credits with a short shot of the newborn baby jumping up and presumably killing the crime investigator, thus hinting that a sequel of Chucky's legacy and the Child's Play series is soon to follow. Seed of Chucky (2004)edit Main article: Seed of Chucky Six years after the events of Bride of Chucky, Chucky and Tiffany's unnamed child, who was born in the closing moments of the previous film, is shown living in the UK with an abusive ventriloquist, who passes him off as a talking doll. The pale, nervous little doll has big blue eyes, long eyelashes, and spiky red hair, along with low self-esteem due to people always laughing at him. He calls himself a freak and an orphan, and assumes people will laugh at him because of the way he looks. One day, he sees Chucky and Tiffany on TV and realizes that he's not an orphan after all - he is their son. He manages to escape the mean ventriloquist, hops on the back of a truck and mails himself to California. His box ends up in a horror movie prop room where the Chucky and Tiffany dolls have been stored. He wakes them up with the amulet he carries, and the family reunion takes place. When Chucky, after calling him ugly and laughing at him, discovers that he is his child, he faints. Tiffany, however, is ecstatic and motherly toward him from the very beginning. Chucky and Tiffany immediately disagree over the gender of their child due to it having no genitals. Chucky believes it is a boy (which it is) and names him Glen, but Tiffany, however, insists it is a girl (which it also is) and names it Glenda (an in-script allusion to the Ed Wood film Glen or Glenda). Glen is horrified by his parents' "hobby" of killing and wants them to stop. Tiffany, in a moment of parental responsibility and guilt, agrees, adding that she wants them to stop killing completely. She tries her best, even apologizing to some of the victims' families (further traumatizing them), but she can't seem to stop. "It's just a little slip," she consoles herself, and remains gentle and loving with her "Glenda," still insisting the child is a girl even though he has stayed in the same clothes. Meanwhile, Chucky, who pretended to agree to the plan, instead takes Glen along on murderous adventures to teach him the ropes and get him to enjoy it (which he does not). Throughout all of this, Tiffany and Chucky want to escape the doll bodies and become human again, inhabiting the bodies ofJennifer Tilly and her chauffeur, (originally Redman until Tiffany kills him in a momentary "slip"). They capture and impregnate Jennifer Tilly with a turkey baster. A little later, another personality within the Glen doll emerges - Glenda, who doesn't mind killing at all. After she murders someone, Glen re-emerges, sobbing and ashamed, and Tiffany comforts him. Jennifer Tilly gives birth to twins - a boy and a girl - and Tiffany decides it's perfect because there are bodies for Glen and Glenda as well. With all the chaos of the events, Chucky, exasperated by these experiences, finally decides that he prefers life as a doll over life as a human. Tiffany is disturbed by this and decides to take Glen/Glenda and leave Chucky. Enraged and heartbroken, Chucky kills Tiffany, but Glen, horrified of what his father just did, takes an axe and hacks Chucky to pieces, killing him. Before she dies, Tiffany succeeds in transferring her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, and she picks up Glen to comfort him. The movie then skips five years to Glen and Glenda's birthday party, given by Jennifer Tilly (Tiffany in her body) for her two human children, both redheads like the Glen/Glenda doll. Glenda is shown to be a mischievous, scary little girl, while Glen is anxious and nervous. Glen has a present to open—it turns out to contain Chucky's severed right arm, which rises up to grab him as Chucky's evil laugh ends the movie. Curse of Chucky (2013)edit Main article: Curse of Chucky Four years after Seed, Chucky arrives in the mail of the family home of paraplegic Nica (Fiona Dourif) and her mother, Sarah. That night Sarah is found dead from a stab wound in her stomach and her death proclaimed a suicide. The next day Nica's older sister Barb (Danielle Bisutti) arrives, accompanied by her husband, Ian; daughter, Alice; live-in nanny, Jill; and Father Frank, a priest. Alice finds Chucky and keeps him. Nica and Alice cook chili for dinner, and Chucky secretly pours rat poison into one of the bowls. Father Frank eats the poison, and after leaving the house, is fatally involved in a car crash where he is then decapiated. After everyone else has gone to their rooms to sleep, Nica attempts to track down the origins of the Chucky doll. She looks up "Chucky Doll Evidence" on the internet, where she finds news articles of the unsolved Chucky murders and the doll's link to dead serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Chucky sneaks out of Alice's bed and kills Jill by kicking a bucket of rain water over onto the floor's power outlets. Jill is electrocuted to death, which also causes a blackout. Barb gets up to check on Alice, and finds Chucky sitting on the stairs that lead to the attic. Thinking that Alice is in the attic, Barb goes up to look for her, but she is killed by Chucky with a kitchen knife. With the elevator unusable due to the blackout, Nica crawls up the stairs to the first floor. Barb is already dead by the time she gets there, and Chucky reveals himself to Nica. Nica wakes up Ian, who takes Nica to the garage before going back into the house to find Alice. Chucky enters the garage and starts the car, trying to kill Nica with carbon monoxide poisoning. Ian returns to the garage and, believing that Nica is responsible for the murders, disarms her. There is a hidden camera on Chucky, which Ian had planted to get evidence of Barb's affair with Jill. Ian reviews the footage, which shows that Alice is locked in a closet and Chucky is alive. Before Ian can act, Chucky uses Nica's wheelchair to run Ian over, and kills him with a hatchet. Nica manages to break out of her restraints and decapitates Chucky with the hatchet, though he is still alive and reattaches his head. Chucky pushes Nica over the balcony and she falls to the ground floor. Nica asks why Chucky is doing this and through flashbacks, Chucky explains that he was a friend of the family and in love with Sarah. Chucky killed Nica's father and kidnapped Sarah while she was heavily pregnant. When Chucky realized Sarah betrayed him by calling the police, he stabbed her in the stomach, which caused Nica to be born paraplegic, and fled. Chucky's flight from the police lead to his death as a human, setting off the events of the franchise, which is why he came back to Sarah for revenge. A police officer arrives at the house, but when he enters he only sees Barb's body upstairs and Nica holding the bloody knife. Chucky watches, unmoving, from a nearby chair. Some time later, Nica is found guilty of the murders and sent to an asylum. The arresting officer takes Chucky away in a plastic bag to be delivered to an unknown person. While in his car, Tiffany a.k.a. Chucky's wife (Jennifer Tilly) pops up in the backseat and slits his throat (A reference to Bride of Chucky). Tiffany then mails Chucky to his next target. Alice, now living with her grandmother, comes home from school to find Chucky waiting for her. Chucky persuades Alice to play "Hide The Soul", starting a chant that is supposed to transfer his soul to Alice's body. Chucky had informed Alice that her grandmother was in the cellar. While saying the chant, the grandmother pops up outside the cellar door with a plastic bag over her face, revealing Chucky had suffocated her. In the post credits scene, Chucky's mailed again to another victim, who turns out to be Andy Barclay. After cutting himself out, he looks at an old picture of Andy when he was 6. When Chucky turns around to face Andy, he sees him, but now a full-grown man, prepared with a shotgun, leaving Chucky almost speechless. The scene then cuts to black as the shotgun is fired. Cult of Chucky (2017)edit Main article: Cult of Chucky Confined to an asylum for the criminally insane for the past four years, Nica Pierce is erroneously convinced that she, not Chucky, murdered her entire family. But when her psychiatrist introduces a new therapeutic “tool” to facilitate his patients’ group sessions — an all-too-familiar “Good Guy” doll with an innocently smiling face has Nica on her feet— a string of grisly deaths begins to plague the asylum, and Nica starts to wonder if maybe she isn’t crazy after all. Andy Barclay, Chucky’s now-grown-up nemesis from the original Child’s Play, races to Nica’s aid. But to save her he’ll have to get past Tiffany, Chucky’s long-ago bride, who will do anything, no matter how deadly or depraved, to help her beloved devil doll. Appearanceedit In his original human form, Chucky (as Charles Lee Ray) is a caucasian male with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. However this changes once he enters the doll. He has long, red hair and freckles, along with blue eyes. He wears blue overalls with the logo "Good Guys", a striped, multi-colored striped shirt, and red sneakers. Throughout the first three films and for most of the sixth film, he looks like an everyday child's doll, but with the fourth film (Bride of Chucky) came his famous scars and stitches, as well as a bloody eye. This appearance came about after he was chopped to bits at the end of the third movie. In the sixth film (Curse of Chucky), he wears a rubber mask over his face to conceal his afflictions and pass himself off as a normal toy. However, the mask began peeling and was subsequently taken off by the character Barb, revealing his actual look from the past two films, albeit with fewer scars and stitches. Other appearancesedit * Chucky appeared as a presenter (in a white tuxedo) at the first annual Horror Hall of Fame in October 1990. * Since October 1992, Chucky has been a regular at Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights, starring in his own shows entitled, Chucky's In-Your-Face Insults and Chucky's Insult Emporium. Further attractions were created, based on''Child's Play 3'' and Curse of Chucky in 2009 and 2013. * Chucky made an appearance in the October 12, 1998 episode of WCW Monday Nitro interrupting Rick Steiner andGene Okerlund's interview promoting his film, Bride of Chucky.4 * On October 17, 1998, Chucky made an appearance in Episode 449 on Saturday Night Live (which was hosted by Lucy Lawless). Chucky appeared on Weekend Update to promote Bride of Chucky before unsuccessfully attempting several times to kill newscaster Colin Quinn. He even tried to kill Colin by posing as Dominican Lou only to be taken off the stage. Chucky was also seen in the closing taking a bow * In October 2004, Chucky and Jennifer Tilly hosted a Child's Play event on the Syfy Channel to promote Seed of Chucky. Chucky also appeared on the Halloween day edition of The NFL Today. * In 2007, Chucky made an appearance in the Hack/Slash comic book series.5 * In 2013, it was announced that Chucky would be the main character in the upcoming game Chucky: Slash & Dash, anendless runner game developed by Slimstown Studios.6 * Starting October 1–4, 2013, several daily promotional videos for Curse of Chucky was released, entitled, Chucky Invades Your Favorite Horror Movies. The first video featured Psycho and others featured Mama, Drag Me to Hell and''The Purge''. * Chucky briefly appeared in a commercial for Radio Shack, along with other 1980's icons such as Hulk Hogan and Dee Snider, during Super Bowl XLVIII.7 * Chucky was also in an episode of Robot Chicken appearing to fight Cabbage Patch Kids. Popular cultureedit * Rapper Bushwick Bill, formerly of the Geto Boys, has borrowed the persona of Chucky in recording various songs. Among these are "Chucky" (from the 1991 Geto Boys album We Can't Be Stopped) and "Chuckwick" (from Bushwick Bill's 1992 solo album Little Big Man). These songs also include sound samples from the original films. Bushwick Bill is also known for carrying the doll on stage when performing. * Rapper DMX mentioned Chucky in the Song "Damien" from the Album It's Dark and Hell Is Hot. * In March 2014, Nicolas Maduro, president of Venezuela, referred to opposition protesters as Chuckys and killers after weeks of violent protests resulted in numerous deaths.8 * Chucky was spoofed in the 1998 comedy film Mafia!. * In the film Monster Mash, Chucky was parodied as a female wind-up toy named Chicky.9 * Chucky has been featured in the Robot Chicken episode "Plastic Buffet" voiced by Mark Hamill. Chucky had stumbled into a cabbage patch to escape and search for a new body. After stabbing a cabbage, Chucky is eaten by the Cabbage Patch Kids in search for souls. * Chucky was also spoofed in Stan Helsing along with other horror icons such as Leatherface, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger and Pinhead. * Chucky has been referenced in The Simpsons: ** In "The Falcon and the D'ohman", Chucky briefly fights with Kiefer Sutherland's character Wayne. ** In "Gone Abie Gone", Jennifer Tilly appears as herself with Chucky making a reference to filming Seed of Chucky. * In "Brown Magic", an episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland Brown and his six-year-old stepson Rallo Tubbs both perform a magic show, with Rallo acting like a toy dummy. During the comedic act, Rallo explains that his puppet costume makes him look like a "black Chucky". * Spoofed in the 2000 horror film parody Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday The Thirteenth. * Referenced in the 2006 Wayans Brothers film, Little Man. * Referenced in the 4th season of the TV series Charmed: : "You're gonna hit the Book of Shadows and you're gonna figure out how to control Chucky there." The series The Parkers Nikki mentions about her mentor being a doll and Kim responds "yeah Chucky". * NFL commentator and former head coach John Gruden is nicknamed Chucky due to the similarities between his and Chucky's facial expression when he's angry.10 * In Dead Rising 2, there is an outfit that looks similar to Chucky's overalls. * In Criminal Case, during the trial of the a notorious serial killer known as "The Puppeteer", the judge sarcastically remarks that he thought the Puppeteer was "some toy that came alive at night and killed people, but turned back into a doll by day."11 * In Madea Goes to Jail, Madea is asked who a young girl character is by Ella and she responds: "The Seed of Chucky". * In Zombies Ate My Neighbors, one of the enemies is Fun Baby, a killer doll that chases down the player with an axe. Killing one can occasionally set it aflame, a reference to the first film. Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Non Dinsey Villains Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Forgotten Lot